


Nexts

by TheSelfHatingAngelOfThursday



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dean Winchester Third Person POV, Fluff, I took some liberties with it but it got even more fluffy, M/M, My teeth threatened to rot out whilst writing this, Past Lisa Braeden/Dean Winchester but it’s a one liner, Prompt: Hugs, The biggest tag here worth mentioning, Tumblr User Casthyelle this is for you, is fluff, like a lot of fluff, like not even worth a full tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-12 15:53:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29761998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSelfHatingAngelOfThursday/pseuds/TheSelfHatingAngelOfThursday
Summary: Dean’s had a lot of firsts in his life. That started to go numb to him, really. None of the firsts mattered, because all it was was a first.It’s not even the big things, either. Not a kiss, or sex. The little things. But even then, firsts happen all the time.The nexts, the seconds, the thirds, the fourths, those are what matter.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Comments: 1
Kudos: 23





	Nexts

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! Let’s jump right on into this; I hope you enjoy!

Firsts are overrated.

Really.

A first kiss gets sloppy, noses bumping and teeth clashing. Or it’s awkward, puckered lips pressing tightly against each other.

A “first time” is generally, well, the same.

There’s no way to gauge when their first hug was, though. Probably when someone died, or was about to die. Long before they got together, because, well, that’s something friends do.

But firsts? Firsts are overrated.

And really, kisses and sex are too. 

Not to say they’re not amazing! They are! They’re just talked about…  _ a lot _ . 

Dean’s guilty of it.

Granted, all he really knew before Cas, and perhaps Lisa, was that.

But now…

He wakes up next to Cas, and he nuzzles into Cas’ shoulder and neck, waiting for Cas to join him in consciousness.

He does dishes, and will feel Cas’ gentle hands on his waist, then his stomach as Cas hugs him from behind, humming one of Dean’s favorite songs into the nape of his neck.

He buries his face in Cas’ stomach and wraps his arms around Cas’ back, grinning even as his eyes start to grow heavy. 

Cas, running up to him while he’s working on the car. Shouting, “Dean,” in audible glee. When Dean stands up, Cas just runs up and throws himself at Dean, arms and legs wrapped around him. He doesn’t even kiss Dean, he just stares at him with a huge grin. “I got the job,” he says, cradling Dean’s face in one hand while the other is still wrapped around the back of his neck. Dean gently walks them so Cas has some support on Baby, and then he kisses him, their teeth clashing from the huge grins.

When Dean gets his job with the construction crew, Cas picks him up and spins him. Dean laughs, but his hands fly to wrap around Cas’ head, his eyes wide. Nevertheless, he loves it; the job’s cool too.

Cas sits behind him as he holds Jack. Cas’ legs wrap around Dean’s waist and his hands meet Dean’s forearms. Dean thinks he’s trying to correct the way Dean’s holding the kid, but Cas just smiles and rests his chin on Dean’s shoulder.

A gentle tracing against the lines on Dean’s eyes as he wakes up. The warmth of Cas’ fingertips. When Dean crinkles his nose, Cas boops it, whispering, “I like them; they show how happy you are. How happy you’ve been.”

Cas pressing gentle kisses to Dean’s knees as they creak when he stands.

Dean doing the same to Cas’ hands when they start to shake at the smallest movements.

Firsts are overrated.

_ It’s everything that comes after,  _ Dean thinks, _ that really matters. _

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! It means a lot to me <3
> 
> I’d love to hear from you! Either here, or on tumblr @theselfhatingangelofthursday


End file.
